Air Eureka
by capt. n
Summary: A piece of technology developed at GD several years ago, is going to be returned, but there are other people who will do anything to get their hands on it.
1. Chapter 1

A Nautilus Production

By Captain Nemo.

Okay folks, I am writing this too get around some writers block. It is a short, five chapter story. I decided to do this cross over because I think I can make it work. All the elements are there, so why not do it.

This is a cross over between the Sci-Fi show Eureka, and an 80's program called Air Wolf. For those of you who remember Air Wolf, know this, I am removing the fourth season. Why you ask, I think most of you will agree with me that it sucked.

Anyway, enough about that…

On with the story.

Air Eureka.

Cold case.

It was a strange day in Eureka, and that made Sheriff Carter nervous. Something was brewing in the town, something big. It was so big, he decided to look over the towns emergency plans. Mind you, he knew most of them, but it never hurt to look over them again. He was also glad that his daughter was out of town, away from what he could feel coming. Even Jo Lupo, his trusted deputy was starting to get a little nervous.

It was a strange day in Eureka, simply because everything was going okay. Global Dynamics was humming along nicely, with all research under control. No one was breaking the law, the laws of physics where being followed, and everyone was treating each other nicely.

Needles to say, this made for a very bored sheriff and deputy. Jo had already cleaned the arsenal 4 times, and checked the ammunition. Needless to say, all weapons where in perfect condition, along with the ammunition for them. She had even cleaned and polished Carters Beretta to perfection.

Carter decided that Jo had to do something. So he sent her out to range to make sure that all weapons worked, and not to come back until she was sure everything worked. He decided to go over several files that he rarely had time to go over, the cold case files.

'Let's see here.' Carter thought to himself. 'Where was I last, ahh. Here we are, the Exposure Killer.'

Colorado.

Michael Coldsmith Briggs III had gone by many names in his life, but only one really mattered to him, the name Archangel. It had been his cover name when he worked for The FIRM, a branch of the CIA. Mostly working with agents over seas, and paramilitary work.

When things needed to get done in a hurry, like getting an agent out, or finding out what happened. He had one asset that he could always rely on, Air Wolf.

Air Wolf had been the dream of one Dr. Henry J. Moffet. A brilliant, yet demented genius who tried, and failed to kill him. He created an attack helicopter, that even today had no equal. Able to obtain 360 miles per hour on its own, with the turbo's, it could obtain mach 2.5. Coupled with the ability to fly at 60,000 feet, and zoom climb to 84,000 feet, it could go toe to toe with any fighter jet in the sky. And to make things better, it used stealth technology that reduced it radar signature by an incredible 98%.

But a wolf also needs teeth, the teeth on this wolf where sharp. Four fifty caliber machine guns, and two 30 millimeter cannons where just the start of the package. Several different types of rockets and missiles where also included in the arsenal.

The sensor arrays where also spectacular. Able to detect what type of aircraft by it radar signature. Thermal, infrared, and radiological scanners where only just the beginning.

And the thing that made this helicopter even more deadly, was that it was a wolf in sheep's clothing. It was camouflaged to look like an ordinary helicopter. Weapons where hidden with in the helicopter itself, only to pop out when needed.

And the sound it made when flying by you, like the cry of a wolf. And of course the sonic boom it made when the lady went supersonic. All worked to make air wolf a very deadly machine.

A very dangerous machine in anyone's hands, but exceptionally deadly in the wrong, trained, hands. As Dr Moffat had demonstrated. After shooting up the control center in the middle of a test, killing a senator in the process. He escaped into Libya, to offer his services to Omar Kaddafi. The FIRM decided that there was only two options. Either get Air wolf back, or destroy it.

Through the efforts of two men, they where able to retrieve Air wolf. But that's where they hit a snag. The man who stole air wolf back, one Stringfellow Hawke, refused to return Air Wolf unless the FIRM located his missing brother.

An agreement was made between The FIRM and Stringfellow Hawke. The FIRM would provide necessary part for the repair and rearmament of Air Wolf if Stringfellow would occasionally take on tasks for them.

Stringfellow Hawke and Dominic Santini, Stringfellow's best friend and mentor, soon became legends within The FIRM. Missions where accomplished that none thought possible. Pulling agents from the heart of the former Soviet Union, averting international disaster, and not to mention saving his life several times.

He and Stringfellow knew each other from before, as he was one of air wolfs original test pilots. They soon developed a friendship that had lasted the test of time. He was one of the grooms men when Stringfellow married Caitlin O'Shannessy, a fiery former Texas Highway Patrol pilot. Dominic Santini was of course the best man.

Dominic Santini, now there was a man. Not afraid to tell anyone what he thought. He built Santini Air from the ground up. Employing both Stringfellow and Caitlin. This gave the three of them the perfect ability to maintain 'The Lady' as Dominic called her. Piloting Air Wolf several times himself, he pulled Stringfellow out of several precarious situations.

He remembered serving as a pallbearer at his funeral. Dominic had died in a way that no one thought. In his sleep. Not in a fiery crash as all thought, but of old age. His heart just simply stopped. With his death, control of Santini Air moved over to String. And his seat in Air Wolf was taken over by Caitlin.

By this time though, the use of Air Wolf required a little more on his part. Babysitting. String and Caitlin first had a little girl, whom the named after her mother. And a few years later, their family grew again with the addition of a boy, named after Strings still missing brother, Saint Jon.

Both kids grew up with flying in their blood. With both of them acquiring their pilots licenses before either of them could drive.

Anyway, all that was in the past now, and the future lay with the man sitting in front of archangel. He had come from the FIRM, and he had a piece of information that archangel had been waiting for, though it wasn't the exact piece of information that they he wanted, but after all these years, it was the one that he was expecting. The mortal remains of Saint Jon Hawke had been found, Identified, and where about to be repatriated to the United States.

Archangel once again prepared himself for another journey to California. This time, he was coming as the bringer of ill news.

Van Nuys Air Port.

Santini Air Hanger.

Over the years, Santini Air had grown quite a bit. It had become one of the best providers of aerial photography, along with historical restoration and several other operations. All this was due to one man and his wife. Stringfellow and Caitlin Hawke. Both now in their 60's, but didn't let their age slow them down. Also occasionally renting out the small charter plane, or helicopter, they made a nice little profit.

Both still lived at the same cabin the Stringfellow's grandfather had built, along with the collection of art that had been "acquired" by said grandfather for his wife. Even though this meant a daily flight to and from work, it was worth it. Though the cabin had some attachments with the arrival of the children. They had an apartment in town in case the weather was bad, and for when the kids where in school.

And then there was undercover work they had done. They had been in on Desert Storm, operation Iraqi Freedom, had infiltrated agents, and brought them out as well. They stood by on warning when North Korea had tested it's nuclear capability. A lot had been done with Air Wolf.

Problem was, all this had taken a toll on the Lady. She had to have several major overhauls, and that couldn't be done with out the help of The FIRM. One man had been sent out to do the majority of the repairs, and minor upgrades for her. But even he was saying, the next upgrade would have to a major one. That didn't mean that she wasn't as deadly, she was still the deadliest helicopter in the sky. It was just that she was getting old, and needed maintenance to keep her in top physical form.

Caitlin was the one to answer the door bell. String was busy trying to fix part of a helicopter camera mounting. She was surprised to find Michel Coldsmith Briggs III at the door. Usually he would call for a visit, but even more unusual was he was wearing all white. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Going back to work for the FIRM again, Archangel?" Caitlin teased.

'No, not really," The man in white answered. "I'm just here on one final piece of FIRM business."

"And which small country do you want us to over throw this time?"

"Actually, I'm acting as a messenger for your husband, it's part of our deal. I need to talk with him in the office." With that said, he headed to the small hanger office. Their he found the fridge, a little annoyed he couldn't find a beer, he grabbed a simple glass of water and sat down. It wasn't long before string can into the office.

"Caitlin said you have a message for me?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"What, no how do you do, or how have you been?"

"We can get to that later, right now your wearing something that you haven't worn in years, and that isn't sitting right with me." String told the older man. He was a little worried that he might demand Air Wolf back.

"I'll tell you the message if you do one thing for me."

"And what's that?"

"A simple request really, To sit down." the old man answered. Stringfellow Hawke looked closely into his friends eye. He could see that there was some sadness in it, so he sat in the chair.

"Alright, what is it."

"I don't really know how to put this, String, so it's best if I just read it too you." Archangel said as he reached into his suit coat and pulled out a white piece of paper.

"Well get on with it."

"The message reads, 'The mortal remains of US Army Captain Saint Jon Hawke are to be repatriated to the United States of America with full military honors by the Burmese Army.

'Captain Hawke's remains where found buried in a Burmese village close to the Laotian border. He apparently escaped in the jungle and attempted to make it Burma. His cause of death is unknown, only that he died several hours after arriving at the village.'"

Stringfellow Hawke could only sit in the chair as he heard the message being read. He could hardly believe it, yet here it was right in front of him. His brother had been found.

"You know what this means, Hawke?" Archangel asked.

"They found Sainjin." String replied. "They found my brother."

"His remains will be returning to the United States via an Air Force flight. It will be landing at Edwards Air force base day after tomorrow." The older man informed the younger.

"I have to be there, I have to get ready to go." Stringfellow said to himself. It was only then that the tears began to come to his eyes. All he could do was sit there and let them flow. All these years, and he finally had an answer.

Eventually, Caitlin came into the office. Archangle gave her the news. Needless to say, the Hawke's left Santini Air early that day. Arrangements where made for them to spend the night near Edwards Air Force base so they could be there when the casket arrived.

Eureka

Sheriff Carter was currently at Café Diem drinking coffee. The Coffee was good, and so was the pastry. But that nagging feeling was still with him, and he could almost feel the sand bag growing bigger. According to past experiences in this small town, the longer nothing happened, the worse the event that threatened the town, or planet, would be.

China

In China, a country currently trying to make leapfrog advances in technology, there where people willing to anything to get the best technology for their country. Some of the most dedicated where in the military and their intelligence communities. From a simple building located in Beijing, they launched operations to steal advances in technology that they where unable to develop themselves. One place they tried time and time and time again to get into was a small town.

This town held the brightest minds in America, and they wanted to know what was going on in the factory that was part of the town, Global Dynamics.

There was another prize out there, though. One that they had made several plays for in the late 80's and early 90's. They knew a lot about it, and wanted it. Several tries had been made to copy it, but so far, they had all been dismal failures. The prizes name, Airwolf.

In a simple office, one man sat in his chair. Inhaling the smoke from a cigarette held up to his mouth by two fingers, he looked out across the dingy city. The air, heavy with pollution, was yellowed even more by the setting sun. Pretty soon the sun would set and the night life of the city would begin.

In side this sparten office. The man just sat there, not really looking at anything, as some people tend to do. He was lost in thought. Thinking about I prize that had eluded him from his very first operation. To tell the truth, he was very lucky to be alive after that.

Averting his eyes from the city, he looked at the file on his desk. Despite all the warning, classifications, and other information about the file, their was only word in the jacket that meant anything to him.

Airwolf.

To be continued

Al right folks. Here is my new story. I hope to have this one finished in about 4-5 chapters.

Until next time

Keep your stick on the ice


	2. Chapter 2

A Nautilus Production

By Captain Nemo

Sheriff Carter was in a good mood for the day. He had heard from his daughter, and she said that she was coming to visit over spring break. He knew that she liked the town of Eureka. Since they had come here a few years ago, she had really grown up. From a teenager on the road to crime, to saving the earth once or twice, to going to college. Though he had to admit that it really shouldn't have happened in that way.

But he was happy none the less. The first thing that he had to do was get stuff out of storage for her, make up the guest room, and make sure that SARAH ordered enough food. Of course he knew that the AI for the house was glad that the Zoe was coming home.

Zoe had tried to keep it a secret, but her dad had found out anyway. Mainly because one of her friends commented on it online, and her dad wasn't Sheriff of Eureka for nothing. After all, he had tracked her across part of the country, saved the world a dozen times, and had friends in GD who could track her. Of course she knew that he only cared about her, and mostly left her to her own devices in college, only calling once in a while to see how she was doing. All in all he was trying to be a normal parent. And in her mind he was succeeding.

China

"Are you sure about this?" A man asked. "Are you sure that this is the time to attempt this again?"

"Of course," The man behind the desk answered. "This may be our last chance to grab it, and the plan I have created is flawless. We will have Airwolf for ourselves. And with it we shall be able to make China as great as she rightfully deserves to be."

"But the risk of this operation is great." Another man asked. "What if the Americans decide to retaliate? Or what if we fail to grab Airwolf?"

"Chang, I assure you that we will not fail to grab it." The man behind the desk replied. "I know that you are playing devils advocate, but what can they do to use once we have it? About the only thing that they could do is demand it back, and in order to do that they would have to admit that it exists and inform the world what it has been used for."

"I am just being the voice of reason," Chang replied. "They have retrieved Airwolf before, what is there keeping them from trying again?"

"I assure you that has already been taken into consideration." The man behind the desk once again assured Chang. "The helicopter will be taken to our most secure facility to be taken apart and studied. It will be rendered inoperable as you render any helicopter inoperable, until we are ready to fly it of course."

"And if they attempt to destroy it?"

"I have also had that taken into consideration. Do not worry yourself about these things."

Grave yard.

It had been a very solemn occasion. Once the plane had landed, the casket was removed by the honor guard and was placed in the hearse. From there it was taken to a chapel for a small ceremony. From there it was taken to a grave that had been prepared. After another small ceremony gave side, the casket was lowered into the ground. The words had been said, the deeds had been done, and the mortal remains of Saint Jon Hawke where once again, and finally, home for rest of time.

The family, minus one, had gathered at the hanger for a small wake. Not very many people knew Saint Jon and such there wasn't all that many people there. Mainly family, close friends, and people that had served with him. Once the wake was over, people began to head home.

Eventually, it was family only in the hanger. Just Stringfellow, Caitlin, and Saint Jon. They sat around a small table, being glad to finally close this chapter in the families history. But now there was one more piece of business to take care of.

"You know what this means, right Caitlin?" String asked his wife.

"Yeah, I know what this means." She responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Saint Jon asked. He had gotten leave from West Point to attend the funeral.

"Nothing that concerns you, don't worry about it." His father told him.

Eureka.

Allison Blake walked into the sheriffs office, normally she would call him to her office, but seeing as she had a little free time during her lunch break, she decided to head over to the office. She had some information to deliver that could possibly affect the town.

As she got near the office, she saw that Carter was not in his office. He was doing something that he had come to love in his years as sheriff of Eureka. He was giving out a speeding ticket.

Sheriff Carter had to admit to himself that doing something so simple as giving out a speeding ticket was actually kind of nice. Mainly because it didn't involve life or death decisions. Besides, people needed to learn to obey the regular laws anyway, not just the laws of physics. If only he could give out tickets for that as well.

Seeing Alison Blake approach, he finished up with the ticket and headed over. Finding out that she was on her lunch break, the two headed for Café Diem.

"So, what going on today at the crazy farm?"

"Oh, nothing much, just the usual." Alison responded. "But, I do have some information for you."

"Oh, what's going on?"

"A couple of decades ago, a piece of technology was stolen." Alison told him. "And we expect it to be returned in a few days. This is not a normal piece of technology that we deal with now. But it is still deadly, and other countries know about it, and want it."

"So you want me to make sure that nothing happens to it on the way hear?"

"That's correct. Normally GD security would be handling it, but we just might need a little help."

"Okay then, what do you need me to do?"

Seattle Washington

"Are you sure about this?" the man asked.

"I am positive, we need what on the list as soon as you can."

"I'm sure I can do it, but I can I ask why you are going threw me, I mean don't you have your own channels?"

"While we do have our own "channels" as you call them, they are being watched. We would like these things acquired in a way that does not bring attention to ourselves."

"I see what you mean. It'll take me a few days, but I can get it."

"Thank you."

China.

"Everything is starting to come together, sir." Chang replied.

"That is good." The man behind the desk replied. "Are we going to be able to follow the time table?" "Unfortunately," Chang replied. "We are at the whim of the Americans, so we are moving as fast as we can. Our teams our moving into position as we speak, but there is little we can do until they move. But other then that, everything is going on schedule."

"That is good. But remember, we have to able to move the son to the target site before they begin to move Airwolf."

"I have also taken that into consideration, and would like to make a change in the plan, if that is okay with you."

"I am listening." The man behind the desk answered.

"As you know," Chang began. "Airwolf is supersonic, this makes moving the son to the target site almost impossible. I have found out that the daughter of the sheriff of Eureka will be visiting soon. I suggest that we grab her as well. That will give us bargaining chips with both the town and the pilots. And will also give us a better position, as we will have her there with us."

The man behind the desk lowered his head, deep in thought. It would give them a better position, but would also add another of layer of danger. But it seemed like it would be worth it.

"You have my permission."

TBC

Okay folks, here is the next chapter in this small adventure, and I must admite, it is helping me get around my writers block.

Until next time

Keep your stick on the ice


End file.
